


The Moon Spirit's Yin

by quietprofanity



Series: Yin, Yang and Squiggly Universe [5]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 09:11:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3284816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietprofanity/pseuds/quietprofanity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Omegaverse AU. Yue isn't like other Yins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Story

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this some time ago at the prompting of Spiral, who is a great person. A lot of you have been requesting Yin/Yin or Yang/Yang pairings, so here it is on AO3. Hope you like.

When Yue was a child, the Moon Spirit gave her life, but left two other gifts behind.

The first was her long and beautiful hair, which turned from black to white as she was bathed in the water of the Spirit Oasis. The second was not as welcome.

Like all good Northern Water Tribe women, Yue went into her first heat soon after her twelfth birthday, was engaged to a young Yang warrior the day of her thirteenth. Yue would try to feel pride when the tribe’s women would tell her how handsome Hahn was, how wonderful he smelled, but in truth she felt nothing. She could smell Hahn, sure, but the scent held no allure to her. After nearly a year of forced meetings with Hahn and his family, Yue wondered if she just disliked his personality so much that she couldn’t find him attractive, but she began to realize that no other boy caught her attention.

Well, not quite. She once found herself gazing at a young man in the town square, only to have the Master Pakku clasp a strong hand on her shoulder.

“Even if you weren’t engaged, Princess, you’d be wasting your time with that one,” Pakku said, and Yue didn’t have to ask what he meant.

When the moon was bright in the sky that night, Yue rushed to the home of Yugoda the Healer.

“I think I’m a pervert,” Yue said, tears in her eyes.

Yugoda had opened the door looking bleary-eyed and exhausted, but at Yue’s words she smiled. “Princess Yue, you’ve gone into heat consistently for the last two years. You’re not a pervert.”

“I don’t like Yangs,” Yue said. “I don’t feel anything for them and I’ve tried, I’ve really tried. Please, Yugoda, tell me what’s wrong.”

The old woman sighed, but allowed her into her home. She examined Yue for an hour, pronounced her a Yin in every way. Yue should have felt happy, but she couldn’t stop herself from sobbing as she put back on her clothes, prepared to leave.

“Tui is the Yang part of the play between the moon and the ocean,” Yugoda said, “perhaps that’s where your trouble lies, Princess.”

“What do I do?” Yue sniffled.

“We all have trials, Princess,” Yugoda said, her voice warm and comforting as she hugged Yue. “It is worse for Yang women, for perverts. You can go into heat, and will be relieved by nights with your husband. Try to find peace as best as you can.”

And Yue, despite her heartbreak, had tried to come to peace with her strangeness. She was the Princess of the Northern Water Tribe, after all. She had her responsibilities, ones which would be better carried out with a Yang prince by her side. If she put her true desires out of her mind, out of her heart, and thought of that responsibility, it was easier.

At least it was until her sixteenth birthday, the day the visitors arrived. They came on a flying bison, all of them drenched in a sweet, flowery perfume. Avatar Aang was charming, Katara brave and beautiful, but it was Sokka – so sweet and so funny – who she liked the most. As they spoke together the night the visitors arrived, Yue realized he was probably lying about most of what he said, but he was so transparent about it that she couldn’t help but smile, found him genuine despite it all.

The next day, when they spoke again and agreed to meet at the bridge, a giddy happiness sang in Yue’s heart throughout the day. She hadn’t been this excited, this happy about anything in such a long time. Sokka greeted her in the moonlight, and as she leaned down to look at the bear (actually a fish) he had created for her, she realized he wasn’t wearing any perfume.

“Sokka?” she asked. “Are you a Yin?”

He stared at her for a long moment, disappointed. “Look, I can explain.”

“I’m sorry,” she said. “I made a mistake. I shouldn’t have asked you to come here.”

Yue ran away from Sokka that night, but the image of his smile, the sound of his voice, captivated her. She knew he must have felt insulted by what she said, but Yue was too afraid to speak with him again.

She couldn’t imagine Katara being so scared. The next day Yue had watched in awe as Sokka’s sister battled Master Pakku. To her surprise, they both lost. Katara physically but Pakku had ultimately been defeated by his past.

“I carved this necklace for your grandmother when we got engaged,” Pakku said shortly after picking Katara’s necklace off the ground. “I thought we would have a long, happy life together. I loved her.”

“But she didn’t love you, did she? It was an arranged marriage,” Katara said. “Gran-gran wouldn’t let your tribe’s stupid customs run her life. That’s why she left. It must have taken a lot of courage.”

Something inside Yue broke. She ran away crying, thinking about all that she wanted and all that she would never have. It was easy for Katara and Sokka to be different, Yue thought. Their mother had been killed, their father gone, their village decimated. They had nothing to lose by giving into their differences, but she would be throwing everything away.

Yue went to the bridge that night, feeling sick and awful. Her heart leaped for joy as Sokka approached, but everything was so confusing that instead of being happy she lashed out.

But he still didn’t leave, told her that she was beautiful, that he never thought she would notice a guy like him.

“I’m sorry,” Sokka said. “I … I know you’re a Yin. And you’re a Princess. And I’m … I’m just a Yin Southern peasant.”

“No, Sokka,” Yue said, feeling sicker by the minute. He said something about leaving and she couldn’t take it anymore. Yue grabbed him, kissed him.

“Okay, now I’m really confused,” Sokka said. “Happy, but confused, and … Yue, are you okay?”

“No …” Yue whispered. She felt so warm, was starting to sweat. Yue knew what would be happening soon. “I’m so sorry. With everything that happened I forgot … Please. Can you help me to my room, please?”

Sokka nodded vigorously. “Yes, of course. Um …” he looked around. “Where do you live?”

They walked together, Yue leaning against Sokka’s chest. But when they reached the palace, Yue decided against going to her room, brought him to an isolation room usually used for Yin guests and locked the door behind them.

“Yue?” Sokka asked.

“Forgive me,” Yue said. She laid her hands on his chest, tried not to cry as she looked in his eyes. “I’m so weak.”

Sokka shook his head. “No, I thought that at one point, too. But Yins can always be strong. I mean, Aang’s a Yin and he’s the strongest bender in the wor—”

“I’m engaged, Sokka!” Yue pulled down the collar of her coat, showed him Hahn’s betrothal necklace.

Sokka stared at her, his mouth hanging open. He looked dumbstruck, a little silly, but also heartbroken.

“He’s a Yang,” Yue tried to explain. “But I like Yins, even though I’m a Yin. I know it doesn’t make any sense …”

“It’s fine,” Sokka said. “I’m a Yin guy. My sister is a Squiggly. Well, an in-between, but I like to call her a Squiggly. Anyway! I wouldn’t judge you for that, you know? Aren’t Yin guys usually paired up with Yin girls here anyway?”

“I’m a Princess. My tribe’s customs won’t let a Princess create a union that can’t have children. But …” Yue started to cry. “If I could do this for one night, one night before I’m locked away forever, before I can’t have this anymore … Would you, Sokka? I know I shouldn’t ask, but …”

Sokka kissed her, and everything was beautiful.

They made love gently, exploring and feeling and tasting each other before falling asleep and then waking up and doing it all again. At one point Sokka mounted her. It eased some of the hunger she felt, but when she opened Sokka with her fingers, felt the wetness there, she found she liked that better. She was generous though, and when the hunger got too much she rode him again, her legs straddled across his waist.

When Yue’s heat was finally sated, they laid in each other’s arms together.

“I don’t want to let you go,” Sokka whispered.

Yue snuggled closer to him, tried not to cry. “I can’t defy my father’s wishes.”

“Maybe I could be your um … mistress? Or something? Is there a word for a guy mistress? A ‘master’ doesn’t sound right,” Sokka sighed, then growled. He punched the bed. “No, that’s not what I want. I want you to myself. I don’t care if it’s wrong. I love you.”

“I love you, too,” Yue said, tears in her eyes.

They held each other tightly, although soon Yue reluctantly reminded them that they had to get up, that they had to get on with their lives.

And yet they couldn’t stay away from each other, as much as they tried. Yue didn’t dare to envision the future in those turbulent days when the Fire Nation attacked, when she felt a pain greater than the worst heat as the Moon Spirit was murdered. Despite this, when she saw Tui’s burned flesh, when she realized what she must do, Yue’s first thought was Sokka, and all that she would never have.

“I won’t let you!” Sokka said, grabbing onto her hand. “My father told me to protect you!”

Yue could feel her heart breaking, but she couldn’t cry. All these years, Yue had thought she was a Yang in the body of a Yin. But perhaps she had been a true Yin all along, and it was the Moon Spirit who had been her Yang.

She placed her hands on the fish’s body. As she closed her eyes, a feeling of contentment filled her, then she felt nothing.

The End.


	2. And now, an Omake ...

When the sun was highest in the sky, Master Pakku allowed his students a begrudging but appreciated break. On this day, Aang followed Katara to the nearby canal, where they sat and ate lunch.

Aang was still finding it hard to find much that he liked to eat at the Northern Water Tribe, so he pushed his food satchel aside and just watched Katara. He really was amazed by her. After seeing how much she’d struggled with her slow progress early on with waterbending, to see her grow at such a fast rate made him happy. He was sure she’d be better than him one day.

Katara looked up from seaweed bread she was eating and smiled. “What is it?”

"Nothing," Aang said, embarrassed. "You have some crumbs on the side of your face. Here."

Aang reached forward, his heart thumping as his fingers brushed against her lips.

SPLASH! Aang and Katara both screamed as they were hosed. When they recovered, coughing and spitting up the salty canal water, Master Pakku was standing in front of them.

He took a loud sniff. “So that explains it,” Pakku said. “Don’t come to class with that perfume on ever again. Your waterbending already stinks enough.”

Pakku walked away, leaving the two of them dripping wet and shocked.

"I think he really likes us now," Aang said.

Katara sighed, but smiled.


End file.
